End of Game
by Cocoloverahp
Summary: A girl and her older sister are taken to a pokemon world and are given strange powers. PG-13
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Before you begin reading the story, I suggest you read these first two pages, they explain things. This one is 'OOC' and the next is a descriptive roleplay bit.

The summary is as follows: Two people, one young girl and her older sister are brought into the pokemon world as a test. The man who brought them there thanks them for making his experiment a success and gives them a head start, one odd power and four of the pokemon from their game. (Diamond and Pearl, exclusively) The younger sister chooses to be a pokemorph, but the man chooses the pokemon, but says it will take a few days, not telling them the pokemon. The older one chooses to be close friends with a Latios, but not own it in the sense of pokemon. When they enter, problems commence as they enter a contest against Satoshi himself, along with other experienced trainers!

Now I'll explain what you can expect: Minor swears, light violence, detailed expressions, and hyper sign language.

I MAY be accept characters made from other people, but only maybe.

If you want to have a chance of being a trainer, side-character, or someone to be used later, then please review this page with the following list filled in, I will notify you what chapter the character will appear in.

Name of character:

Age of character:

Clothes of character:

Eye and hair appearance of character:

Pokemon of character:

This story starts after the man explains where they are, why they are there, and that he can give them a head start.

Thank you for reading this, continue to chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

An awkward silence covered the room. "What?" The cracked voice of the older girl said again, stepping back, her red hair dangling just above the keyboard. "You successfully made it over, so you get powers, along with pokemon from what apparently are, well, from the games." The younger girl let out an excited squeal as he said this, her green eyes gleaming. "Alright, Willow, you want to go, erm, first?" The younger girl asked to the older one, putting her hands behind her back, pulling on Willow's yellow sweater. "Uh, ok.." Willow said, looking up to meet the eyes of the man, lowering her gaze a little to be aligned. "For pokemon, uh..." She put her finger to her chin. "A Flygon, female, name Skyraider, for first, then Ember, female charizard…" The boy looked at Willow oddly, tilting his head to the side, her eye curling up. "Radar, male gardevoir… and Razorwing, male Skarmory, I think... Yeah." She finished, making her younger sister clear her throat. "I want a male Lopunny named Chobits, A Dellcatty, female, called Skittit, a Male Mawile named Streak, and a Glaceon, of course, female, named Felt." "Wow Flynn that was a mouthful." Willow said, turning to the man. "Alright, pokemon chose, now what?" She put her hand on her hip, on a long pink skirt. "Uhm, now you get to choose a- oddity.." The man stumbled. "Ooh! I want to be a pokemorph, you know? Half human, half pokemon! You can choose the pokemon, but please-please-PLEASE!?" Flynn burst, shouting. Willow glanced at her, and then looked back to the man.

"Fine, give it a few days, but it'll happen."

The man shook his head. "Er, Willow?" He looked up again. "You want..?"

"I want to be close friends with a Latios, wild one, but close friends."

Willow said, scratching her head. The man grinned. "Easily done. Nickname?"

"Bluestrike?" Flynn said, flicking her finger. "Done."

He smiled. "Alright, when you get there, no mentioning this, okay? You'll have the pokemon, pokemorph effects might happen the next day, be safe!"

Then they teleported away in a light purple light, with an odd sound. (Possibly 'Bamf.')

Continue to chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3

Flynn

"Oof." Flynn gritted her teeth as she got up, noticing that her leg was stuck in a bramble on the tree. "Willow? She turned her head to see her sister easily sitting on a heavy branch. "Need some help?" Willow asked back, climbing over and pulling Flynn's leg free. "Thanks, I can get down from he- Whoah!" Flynn covered her mouth as she snapped a branch. "Jump!" Willow called her, Flynn closing her eyes, and hopping. Flynn bent down after she landed, grabbing a small flyer. "Hey, lookit, a flyer for a battle contest, 10,000 for first! Double battle is one of them, wiling?" She called to Willow who walked over. "Sure! I've got my pokemon, where do we sign up?" Flynn scanned the paper. "The contest hall." She stood up, grabbing a pokeball, rolling it over. "This is going to be rather weird feeling, being able to tell them to dodge, and tell them to do creative things.. Wow." Willow tugged on her arm. "Come on! Sign-ups are ending soon!" "Coming.' Flynn ran after her sister, heading to a large building with the bill-board "Contest Hall' Willow got in first, running up to the counter. "Hello - I'd like to sign up for the double battles, with my pokemon and my sister.." Flynn ran in to stand behind her. "I'm her sister." The lady in front smiled. "Sure, trainer cards?" Flynn rummaged into her pant pockets, picking out both trainer cards. "Ok, choose two pokemon, please." The lady, nurse joy, it seemed, said. "The Flygon and the Gardevoir for me." Willow said. "The Glaceon and Lopunny."

Willow

Willow looked about the small room, full of trainers and pokemon. She squealed under her voice, poking Flynn. "What?" Flynn whispered back irritably. "I-Its Ash, and- and- Brock." Flynn's eyes widened. "Where?" Willow quickly pointed to two boys, one with a pikachu on his shoulder, chatting. "Crud, crud! We're doomed!" Willow murmured, but quieted as something echoed above them. "Group 12 and 7 please come up to the stage for battle." Flynn exhaled as two other groups left, loosening her grasp on her pokeball, it falling to the ground and opening. A three foot eleven rabbit-human shape pokemon popped out, twirling it's large ears about, turning to Flynn and smiling. "Lopp!" The lopunny said to her, bowing a little. "O-Oh wow. Hello Chobits." Flynn said, looking Chobit over, surprised at how human looking he actually was. A pikachu bounded over to them, speaking to Chobits. "Pika, Pikachu pi!" It said, waving one of its paws. "Waah! It's so cute!" Willow said, looking at the pikachu with a smile.

Flynn

Flynn bent down to see the pikachu better, smiling. "Hello little guy. She said, reaching a hand out slowly to put it, stopping as the pikachu stepped back, looking backwards away from her. "Hi, nice lopunny." Flynn and Willow looked up, to see the legend himself, Ash Ketchum. "Oh, uh, thanks. N-Nice pikachu." Willow stuttered, standing up, over towering Ash a little. "I'm Ash, and this is Corphish." As he said this, a red lobster entered the tiny circle. "Coor!" It greeted, waving a claw. "I'm Flynn, and this is Willow. This is Chobits, my lopunny." Flynn introduced, freezing as she noticed a certain tan skinned man coming toward them. "Hello my elegant flowers! I- Gwaak!" Brock stopped as corphish jumped up, pinching his ear.

Continue to chapter 4


End file.
